


Doctor Tancredi is not amused...

by Wolfie_14



Category: Prison Break
Genre: But not that bad, How Do I Tag, Humor, Injury, No Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_14/pseuds/Wolfie_14
Summary: After Lincoln and Michael are fooling around someone ends up on the doctors table.





	Doctor Tancredi is not amused...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorty that a wrote over a year ago but didn't publish it then.  
> I didn't quite follow how they are in the series I guess but had fun writing this.  
> I'm not a doctor so I have no idea if any of the medical things are correct and i'm also too lazy to look it up lol.  
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> Let me know if you find a mistake!  
> Thank You!

“Michael, please, let the doctor take a look. She can help you. Please?” Lincoln said desperately.  
“No, It’s not necessary. I’m fine, Linc.” Michael replied, trying to get of the doctors table but he was stopped by a feminine hand that didn't belong to Lincoln. Michael looked at the hand and let his eyes go up the arm to find out who it belonged to. Suddenly he was looking into beautiful brown eyes.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” the doctor asked and took her hand of her patient.  
“He’s fine.” came a very sarcastic reply from Lincoln who noticed that his brother was still staring into the doctors eyes.  
“Or maybe not” he then said.  
“Yo! Michael, you still here?” Lincoln asked while nudging him on the shoulder.  
“Auw” Michael stopped staring and grabbed his shoulder. He glared at Lincoln who was now standing there with a huge smirk on his face.  
“So what happened?” The doctor asked getting the attention back from the brothers but there was no reply. Lincoln was waiting for Michael to tell the doctor but apparently Michael was already lost in the doctors eyes for the second time.  
“Maybe you should check his head to, Doc.” Lincoln joked.  
“There is nothing wrong with my head.’ Michael assured the doctor and glared at Lincoln again.  
“You going to tell her, Mike? Or are you just going to keep staring?” Lincoln said unaffected by his brothers glare. Michael realized that he had been staring and blushed. “Sorry.” he offered cheaply to the doctor. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked over to her desk to look at his file. Michael was almost lost again but his brother nudged him on his shoulder.  
“Auw, Linc, would you stop that! You know it hurts.” Michael hissed at his brother but Lincoln only looked from Michael to the doctor with a smile on his face that obviously said victory. The doctor chuckled and came back to the table where Michael was half sitting and half laying on.  
“Sit up straight” She said putting on her gloves that she took from her desk. Michael tried very hard not to grimace of the pain in his shoulder when he tried to sit up straight but didn’t succeed.  
“Need a hand?” Lincoln offered still amused that he was right.  
“I’m fine.” Michael said again.  
“I think i’ll be the judge of that.” the doctor answered.  
“Seriously, doctor, I’m fine. It’s not that ba.…” Michael started but was interrupted by the doctor.  
“Well, if you insist that you are fine, prove it” The doctor challenged him. Lincoln was standing in the back smirking. “Put both your arms up above your head” she said. “If you can do that, without any signs of pain, you can go.” she added. Michael was looking at her with wide eyes. Lincoln almost started clapping for the doctor.  
She knew how to handle his little brother and he thought it was hilarious. Michael recovered from the shock that a doctor would do that and tried to lift his arms meanwhile Lincoln and the doctor were looking at each other with a knowing smile.  
“AUW” Michael yelled when his arms had reached shoulder height. He immediately grabbed his right shoulder and leaned with his left side on the back of the table.  
“I guess you are staying.” the doctor said. Michael just let his head fall against the back too, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose to ease the pain.  
“Okay, let see, I’ll need you to take of your shirt first.” The doctor then said, sitting closer so she could reach Michael easier. Michael had looked up with wide eyes and looked over at Lincoln. Lincoln knew why Michael was panicking and mouthed ‘It’s okay’ to Michael.  
The doctor had seen the interaction between the brothers but didn’t asked what was wrong.  
“It’s okay, Michael. I’ll help.” she said, trying to calm his nerves.  
“It”s just…” Michael began but didn’t finish his sentence.  
“I’m only going to take a look at your shoulder, Michael, nothing to worry about.” The doctor said while grabbing Michaels shirt and lifting it up. Michael hesitated first but then lifted his arms up as far as he could so the doctor could take his shirt off. He winced from the pain when she pulled his shirt over his head.  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?” She said, remembering that he avoided the question the first time. She took his arm and examined his shoulder when she lifted it. Michael was glad that she only looked at his arm and not at his ribs.  
He knew what they looked like after Lincoln pushed him against the wall. It wasn’t the first time that that had happened but this time it wasn’t because they were fighting. They were fooling around and when Lincoln had body slammed Michael against the wall, they had heard bones crack and the color had drained from Michael’s face. After half an hour of arguing that he was fine, Michael gave in to his brother and had let Lincoln take him to the doctor. Michael looked over at Lincoln and wasn’t going to tell the doctor what had happened because he didn’t want to bring his brother in trouble again. The doctor dropped his arm and crossed her arms.  
“I’m waiting.” She said. “I’m not helping you until you tell me what happened.” she added, locking her eyes with Michael. She saw that he was in pain but he didn’t look away from her gaze.  
“It was my fault.” Lincoln sighed suddenly, tired of his stubborn brother. Michael snapped his head so fast to look at his brother that he winced in pain and grabbed his shoulder again.  
“We were fooling around and I body slammed him into a wall.” He continued. “We heard some bones crack.” he then added, looking over at Michael. “I’m sorry” he added cheaply when he made eye contact with his brother.  
“It’s okay, Linc.” Michael mumble and let his head hang low. He started feeling a bit dizzy from the pain.  
“Hey, Michael, You okay?” the doctor asked when he let his head hang and she saw that he was paler that when he had come in.  
“ ‘M feeling dizzy.” He answered while grabbing the edge of the table to prevent him from tumbling over.  
“Okay, lay down.” she said while helping him. “Lincoln, I need you to hold his feet up so the blood goes back to his head.” she told Lincoln who suddenly looked more worried about his little brother. Lincoln did what he was told and the doctor looked into Michaels eyes with a light to see if he didn’t have a concussion.  
“Did you slam his head against the wall too?” The doctor asked when she was finished and Lincoln looked up from Michael to her, guilt written all over his face.  
“Uhm, maybe, I don’t know, I was…” he started but was interrupted by the doctor.  
“He has a concussion, Lincoln.” She said firmly.  
“So I guess your head is not fine, right Mike?” Lincoln tried to joke after a second but was met with an angry glare from the doctor and looked at his feet. Apparently the doctor had an affect on both the brothers.  
“Michael? Why didn’t you say you had a headache?” She asked while looming over Michael who was still laying on the doctors table.  
“Thought it was from my shoulder.” He answered. 


End file.
